What's a kiss, Nami?
by elyon14340
Summary: Luffy asks Nami what is the meaning of kiss. Will Nami lose her patience because of Luffy being an idiot? Or will something happen that she did not expect? Oneshot, LxN


My fourth LxN fic… I tried my best (believe me, I did) to keep the couple in character. Again people, please bear with the wrong tenses and grammars on this. After all, I'm not that good to express myself with words. So… if I (again) commit the same mistake, kindly disregard that certain error. By the way, fic's in Nami's POV. Oneshot fic, R&R people!

I felt someone tug on my shirt that day while I was busy scanning my surveys for my next map. At first I thought it was Sanji-kun, but then I realized that if he wanted my attention, he would be shouting 'Nami-swannnn!' over and over.

I didn't really know who it was, and what his intentions are. Of course, it would be probably a 'he' since it's impossible for Robin to tug on my shirt like that just for attention. Robin would say 'Navigator-san' instead of tugging my shirt, right?

So I faced the person, and the first thing that came to my view was a straw hat. Only then I knew who it was. I was really guessing that it'll probably be Chopper or Usopp, showing off some inventions and new invented games.

As I faced none other than Luffy, he stopped tugging on my shirt. I asked him, "What do you need? Did the clouds change or did the currents change for some unknown reason?" I know that he would only be tugging my shirt like that if there was a cyclone in front of the Merry. But today I was wrong. Totally wrong.

"No…" he replied in a small voice. I sighed. 'There must be something that happened to him involving the others eh?' I thought. I asked him again. "Are you sure everything's fine? I don't want to go outside and find ourselves lost at sea."

"No… Everything's okay…" He said again. 'What's making him so weakly? His hat might be damaged.' I thought. I asked again, for the third time, "Then what's wrong? Hat destroyed?"

"No… I just want to ask you…" He replied. 'Oh… Must be about my maps or my surveys. But then again, there is a bigger chance he would ask something about food.' I thought heavily. After all, Luffy doesn't interest himself with maps and surveys, it rarely happens… really… He is always concerned about what will be today's lunch.

"I'm all ears…" I said to him. It is a signal for him to go on and ask me his question.

"Well Nami… Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro are having the topic 'kiss' last night. What's a kiss, anyway?" He asked.

I tapped my forehead in dismay. Yet I replied, "A kiss is a gesture showing affection to each other." Alas, I forgot. Luffy is an idiot!

"Gesture… Affection… Huh?" He asked again, his eyes wide.

I closed my eyes in disappointment. Just how did he become the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates when he doesn't know the meaning of simple words such as gesture and affection? But still, I remembered. 'Idiots need patience.' So that's what I did.

"Gesture is another word denoting action while affection is another word for love." I explained. Still he looked at me curiously.

"Then, why do people kiss?" The silly boy asked again. 'When will this conversation end?' I thought. I clenched my fists to control anger and produce more patience. 'I need Patience…'

"They do that if they want to show how much they love each other." I explained again.

"Oh I see… So if I like someone, I can kiss that person? Example, I like Chopper as a nakama… I could kiss him?"

_Bang!_

I gave him a hit on the head. Just what was he thinking? "Look Luffy… You can't kiss somebody who has the same sex as you! You can only kiss girls. If you kiss a boy, everyone who saw it might or most probably call you a gay! So snap out of it!" I barked at him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he asked me again. "You said I could kiss girls, right? So I could kiss any girl I see?"

_Bang!_

Second hit. Still he doesn't get it. "Idiot! You can't kiss any girl you see! As I've said, you only kiss someone that you love! You can't kiss a stranger, you ba-ka!"

"Then Nami! Why do you kiss money!" He asked like a little kid. I laughed when he asked that.

"I kiss money because I love them, Luffy." I replied and laughed again.

"So I can kiss anything or anyone I like?" He asked. He seems to get it. I nodded.

"Then I could kiss meat!" He shouted.

"No silly!"

_Bang!_

Third hit. "If you kiss a thing, make sure it's a formal one, and make sure it's not edible!" I told him.

"You said I could kiss them!" He complained.

I shook my head. Silly captain indeed. "Okay… I'll summarize everything! Listen you dumb idiot!"

_Bang!_

Fourth hit. He was playing with my feather quill and ink while I was saying that I'll summarize everything.

"Okay… So a kiss is a gesture of showing affection. Normally, people kiss the opposite sex. Also, you can kiss something formal, like money, paper, gold, treasure, and even your hat, if and only if they gave you such joy nobody can repay. You mustn't kiss food, it's edible. It looks untidy. Clear?" I asked him.

He nodded. I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes. 'Finally!'

Then I felt his lips touch mine which made me open my eyes. Too late, he already kissed me.

After a while he broke up, and so did I. "Thanks for teaching me the meaning of kiss Nami." He grinned at me.

"No problem…" I said as I watched him go outside and show himself to the others.

'Oh well… Looks like he learned a lot from our lesson than what I expected, isn't it?'

The End

Well… Sorry if it has wrong grammar. I am so sleepy when I typed this. I made the fic just after I did my drafting plate (my most hated subject), so I am very tired.

Please R&R!


End file.
